Christmas Eve
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Jason and Kat Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew._

**Christmas Eve**

"Okay, Tucker I want you to wash the dishes, Melanie you stack the dishes and Rachel you help Daddy clear the table alright?" Kat asked her kids before they ran off.

"But Mom, I have other things to do." Tucker said as he looked away, Jason and Kat looked at each other knowing that that's what their 12 year old son did when he was lying.

"Listen to your Mother." Jason said causing the boy to sigh and head towards the kitchen sink. Kat got up to help by putting away the food while everyone else did their part.

After everything from dinner had been cleaned up they all sat down and watched Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer. As soon as the movie was over Jason turned off the TV, "Alright, go get in your pajamas and then come right back down."

The three kids raced upstairs with Tucker barely beating Melanie who was 10 and them both beating Rachel who was 6.

Kat smiled at her kids disappearing forms before turning back to her husband. "Well, only a little bit longer before we can get some sleep."

Jason stretched, "I know. After these past days, I'm exhausted."

Leaning over Kat kissed him on the cheek, "Well you're doing an amazing job."

The dark haired man smiled at his wife, "I have an amazing wife to help me."

Blushing Kat lightly hit her husband on the arm, "That's not fair."

"Very fair."

"Oh come on." They turned to see Tucker shaking his head as he sat down. "You're worse than the movies Melanie likes to watch."

"It's romantic." Melanie said as she sat down.

"Don't start without me." Jason and Kat looked over to see Rachel hurrying over with a book in her hand. "I brought it Daddy." She handed him The Night Before Christmas and with a satisfied smile ran and sat down.

Jason opened the book and began reading the story to his kids. By the time the story was done Rachel was leaning on Jason's knees and Melanie and Tucker had scooted closer. "That was your best story yet Daddy." Rachel said as she looked up at him.

He smiled at her, "Thank you."

"Alright guys, go get your stockings."

Within a couple of minutes they had theirs plus Jason and Kat's set up. "Now it's time for the milk and cookies." Melanie said grabbing Tucker and Rachel's hand and bringing them to the kitchen.

Jason and Kat got up and watched as Tucker poured a glass of milk and Melanie helped Rachel get some of the cookies they had made earlier on a plate. Then Tucker and Melanie brought them to the table by the fireplace.

"Alright, it's time to go to bed." Jason said.

"Do we have to?" Rachel asked while whining a little.

"If you want Santa to visit you." Kat said smiling at her young daughter.

"Right!" The little girl ran and hugged her mother and then father and then ran of to bed. Tucker and Melanie also said their good nights and went to bed.

After Jason and Kat made sure their kids were in bed they went back into their room to finish wrapping up some of their presents to the kids and each other. By the time they were done the kids were all asleep.

"Jason, don't forget to get make sure the stockings are set up just right." Kat quietly called as Jason walked down the stairs.

"I've got it."

After a few minutes Kat walked down the stairs with some presents and walked over to the tree setting them up under the tree. She then felt strong arms around her stomach and a chin resting on her shoulder, "You know only you would think to make it look that pretty."

The blonde looked up and smiled her cheeks a little pinker than before, "We need to still get the rest of the presents."

"I know. I'll get the rest of them."

As Kat finished setting up the presents by the tree she heard a crash and turned to see Jason at the foot of the stairs with a bunch of presents all around him. She quickly got up and hurried to him, "Jason! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, nothing I can't handle." He smiled up at her. She moved the presents and then helped him sit up. "I think that's most of them."

"What happened?"

"I fell on something." He looked down at his feet which were by a little toy car. "I guess not all the toys were put away."

Kat smiled and shook her head, "I guess not." She helped Jason up, "How about I go get the rest of the presents?"

"Alright."

Jason went over to the fireplace and checked to see how much wood they had gotten, they had liked starting a fire on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, even though it wasn't snowing outside. He looked up to see Kat walking down the stairs with the last few presents. "I think that's all of them." She set the presents up under the tree.

Jason came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, "It looks like a picture."

A light blush came to Kat's cheeks, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So are we going to try going to anyone's house tomorrow, or are we only going to our parents' houses?" Kat turned around so she could look Jason in the eyes.

Smiling Jason tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I figured we'd play it by ear, to see how the day goes."

"Sounds good. Although I would like to stop by Zack and Trini's, they do have the new baby."

"Right. We'll definitely stop by there."

"So, we're all done."

"Yep. Do you want me to sit by the fire for a bit?"

Smiling Kat nodded, "Sounds perfect."

Jason sat down with Kat between his legs leaning so she her back was on his chest. They sat like that and listened to the music for a while as they waited for the fire to die down. Soon enough the fire was out. Jason helped Kat up and the two turned off the lights and went upstairs to their room. After getting ready for bed Kat noticed the time, "Merry Christmas."

Jason walked over to her, "Merry Christmas to you." He leaned in and the two shared a loving kiss before going to bed.


End file.
